


got a feeling that i'm going under (but i know that I'll make it out alive)

by piecesofgold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, I just really needed to write something jedistormpilot related after tfa, Literal Sleeping Together, TFA spoilers, also I haven't wrote a fic in about 2 years so go easy on me, could be read as platonic or romantic interpret it as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofgold/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a thing, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a feeling that i'm going under (but i know that I'll make it out alive)

**Author's Note:**

> title; stitches - shawn mendes (shut up i couldn't think of a decent title and this song just happened to be on)

It's not a thing, at first.

Rey isn't there when he wakes up; that's the first thing Finn notices. The second thing he notices is a certain Resistance pilot, sound asleep in a chair beside him, a blanket of sorts wrapped around him. Poe snores loudly, and it eases Finn's panic a little.

He wakes again later when Poe takes his hand and asks - more like begs - him to. There's shocked brown eyes, a smile, a laugh and then Poe's arms are wrapped around him. It's familiar, comforting.

"Knew you had it in you, buddy."

They keep him in the med bay another night and day for surveillance. Poe only leaves when Finn insists he keeps himself hydrated.

That night, they find that sleep is only possible if their hands are intertwined.

\--

A month passes. Rey doesn’t come back.

Her absence feels like a hole in his heart.

Finn barely sleeps anymore. It's as if every time he closes his eyes Kylo Ren's sword is slicing through his spine over and over again. So he works, and he trains, pushing himself to unknown limits, and he tries to hope.

General Organa - Leia - is kind to him. She sees the bags under his eyes and the slight tremble in his hands. She requests - no, _orders_ \- him to "stand back" for a while. Do the minimalistic work; sanitation, weapon count, roll call, preparing the droids. Finn knows he should be a little offended with doing the basic work, but he's grateful. Less work means less fighting.

The Resistance give him new clothes. He wears the jacket over all of them. There's something in Poe's eyes every time he sees Finn wearing it, a certain fondness.

Poe becomes his constant, his touchstone. Whenever Finn falters, Poe is there, showing affection through shoulder touches and hugs and giddy smiles. Finn never feels grateful enough, but he is. He's beyond grateful.

Sometimes, more often than not, during drills or whenever there are unnecessary loud noises, Finn unconsciously seizes Poe's hand. And not once does he pull away. He draws circles with his thumb on Finn's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze before letting go.

Eventually, they end up holding hands for no particular reason.

During the nights he wakes screaming, Poe comes. On those nights, there is only solace and comfort. Sleep comes easier with Poe's heartbeat soft against his back.

It takes three nightmares for Poe to officially move into his room. His bed, more specifically. It reaches the point that they can never fall asleep without the other breathing next to them. They're okay with that.

Finn's nightmares don't stop. More often than not Poe is the one to hold him and run fingers through his hair, whispering word of comfort as Finn clutches at him as if Poe is his lifeline. Finn thinks maybe he's one of them.

\--

Another month passes. Then another, and another, and another.

There are more raids, usually by restless stormtroopers who circle the planet, and without Hux or Phasma they're hardly a threat. Kylo Ren is nowhere to be seen. It's quiet, tense.

Finn's physical and mental state improves everyday. He channels his confusion of feelings for Poe and how much he misses Rey into work and training. Leia, seeing his pieces fall back together again, allows him to do perimeter duty during the night.

Holding a blaster for the first time in months feels alien.

Poe is always awake when Finn returns, close to dawn. He's either pouring over ship designs or cleaning battered helmets. Finn joins him in bed, and they sleep in a mess of limbs.

\--

Another month passes.

Rey comes home.

Finn is finishing his last round of the perimeter when he spots a figure across the flight bay. He tenses up, blaster immediately up in front of him, finger on the trigger.

And then he sees the staff.

Everything stops. He can't breathe. The blaster falls to his feet and he barely hears it.

_Rey_.

And he's running. He's running faster than he has in months, Poe's jacket flaring a little, because she's right there and she's beautiful and she's real and she's _here_.

They meet halfway, colliding with sobs and limbs. He spins her around, clutching her tight because he's not losing her again, and she's got her arms around his neck and they're crying, crying because it's been too long and they've seen too much. Rey cries into his shoulder and Finn sobs into her hair.

She doesn't object when he reaches for her hand as they run back to base.

Poe is mildly surprised to see Finn burst in with Rey, but he hugs her as tight as Finn did anyway.

It's then Finn notices how different she looks. It's not a huge change, but it's there. She's much more muscular now, not as thin as she was last time they saw her. Strapped to her waist, unmistakably, is Luke Skywalker's lightsaber.

But it's her eyes. They are not wild, or hard or sad. They are at peace. Like she has finally accepted and come to terms with something. Right now, she isn't in fight or flight mode, like everyone else on the base. She's calmer and stronger than Finn has ever seen her.

She's Light. Rey is a beacon of what the Light side is. Just as Luke was.

Not one of them sleep that night. Finn and Poe talk to her at one hundred miles an hour, filling her in on everything she's missed. Rey doesn't talk much, but she takes it all in, absorbing it as she does everything.

None of them let go of each other's hands the entire night.

\--

Not long after, it becomes a thing.

Despite her collected exterior, Rey dislikes being on her own of a night. Spending months and months on a lone island with only a mentor to keep you company will do that to a person.

So, about a week after her return, she slips into Poe and Finn's room and sleeps on the floor next to their bed - until Poe pulls her up beside them.

It takes two nights before she, too, moves into the room.

Positions are immediately assumed. Poe claims his place against the wall, meaning Finn is sandwiched between him and Rey. It causes a bit of bother of night when Finn returns from his rounds and attempts to fit between them. But usually, they're too tired to care.

They have good nights and bad nights. The best night are the ones when they're too exhausted to move, doing nothing more than collapsing onto the bed. Rey becomes used to waking up with Finn's arm under her head and Poe with his arm securely around Finn's chest. Rey's hair is a tangle against Finn's face and Poe - who tends to wake first - spends several minutes untangling Rey's hair and pulling the duvet further over Rey and Finn. They use each other for warmth until one of them insists they get up.

The bad nights are the ones when none of them can sleep. Poe sits up, staring into the dark with his fingers carding through Finn and Rey's hair; Finn and Rey clasp hands, listening to each other's laboured breathing. It's these nights that the nightmares and flashbacks cannot be kept at bay. Rey curls up in a ball and presses her face into Finn's chest, breathing coming out in short sobs. Finn rubs her back with one hand and grips Poe's with the other.

They tremble and cry and hold each other until the sun is a glare through their window.

Later, in the mess hall, Poe holds both their hands under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> bless you for getting this far.
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated :)


End file.
